My Heart's Torment Part 2
by Soulwalker
Summary: Squall thinks back to how they got into this whole mess..........


**__**

My Heart's Torment : Part 2

Squall watches as Rinoa pushes his body off into the lake . He feels an odd sense 

of detachment to his body as it slips away into its watery grave . He was far more 

interested in Rinoa's well being now as she was alone on this island and easy prey for 

monsters . Horrible thoughts of Rinoa being chased down by a hungry T-rexaur were 

haunting him . Soon his mind wandered off to how they came to be here in the first place 

. It all started in Balamb Garden .

Squall wondered what Headmaster Cid wanted him to do this time . He said that it 

was very important . Just about five minutes ago Cid had used the intercom to ask Squall 

to report to the bridge . Squall was still trying to guess his assignment as he walked onto 

the bridge . When he reached it Cid was already waiting for him there . Squall snapped 

to attention and saluted him . " No need for formalities Squall . At ease . " , 

said Cid . " What is my assignment Headmaster ? " asked Squall . " You have been asked 

to go to Battleship Island to help get down to the excavation site . A new monster has 

supposedly been sighted and they want SeeD to help them in their mission to find and 

capture it . " said Cid . ' Can't they detain the beast by themselves ? " asks Squall . " 

They say it is much too powerful to fight alone . They say its power rivals or exceeds that 

of Bahamut itself . " says Cid . " Bahamut !? " gasps Squall . " Yes , Bahamut . You are 

to leave at once . You may take a partner with you if you wish , but they said limit it to 

two people as they want this mission to be low profile . You can take the Ragnarok . 

Dismissed . " says Cid . Squall salutes Cid and walks back down to the main floor .

Squall makes his way to his dorm room to pack for the journey . As he packs , he 

hears an odd , muffled , giggling sound ? He quickly pulls out his gunblade and pulls the 

closet door open only to reveal Rinoa sitting there half suffocating herself to keep from 

bursting out with laughter . Squall sheaths his gunblade and goes back to packing 

assuming she would leave as she was done playing her joke on him . She had done it so 

many times now , he felt like kicking himself for falling for it again . " Where are you 

going ? " asks Rinoa bouncing around him . " Somewhere . " droned back Squall . " 

Come on tell me where you're going . Please , please , please , please ? " pleaded Rinoa . 

She put on those puppy dog eyes that she knew Squall's cold , hard front couldn't resist . 

" I'm going to Battleship Island on a mission to detain a dangerous monster . " said 

Squall . " Battleship Island ??? I've never been there since we fought Bahamut and you 

never let us go deeper into it and I want to see the new monster . Please let me come with 

you . PPPPPPPPPPllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee " said 

Rinoa with her most irresistible little girl's voice . Squall completely lost his cool at this 

and cracked a smile and grinned at her . He had wanted to spend more time alone with 

her and this would be perfect as he could take one other person and he didn't think that 

the monster was so much to handle . He turned to her and embraced her which took 

Rinoa by surprise and whispered in her ear " Of course you can come but don't tell 

anyone else because Cid said only two people to this mission . " Rinoa squealed with 

delight at Squall's action and decision . She quickly kissed him and before he had time to 

react she had run out of his dorm to hers to pack for the mission . Squall grinned to 

himself and thought about how much he was going to enjoy having Rinoa all to himself 

for the whole trip to Battleship Island and back . 

Later that evening Squall had gone to the Ragnarok and was doing flight checks 

to see if everything was ok and that the course was set on autopilot . He didn't want to be 

flying while he could be talking to Rinoa . He suddenly heard a bunch of voices outside 

the Ragnarok , familiar ones at that . The whole gang was there to see them off . Squall 

felt a mixture of annoyance and joy at seeing all his friends there standing behind a very 

guilty looking Rinoa . She couldn't keep a secret thought Squall . Nevermind it's not 

everyday we spend this much time together and she got excited . As Squall walked down 

from the Ragnarok to get Rinoa and her things Zell and Irvinne were cooing at him and 

Rinoa saying things like " Score , baby , score . " and " Have fun on the run you two ." 

Quistis smacked them both on the heads while Selphie broke into a fit of giggles along 

with Rinoa . Squall shook his head but inwardly he was laughing also . " Bye and take 

care you two . " said Quistis . " Have fun Squall and take care of Rinoa . " said Zell . 

Squall nodded at that . " Tell us all the little details when you guys get back . " said 

Irvinne as he winked . Rinoa blushed a deep red at this and Squall almost lost his 

composure . Quistis smacked him again for this . " Tee-hee , have fun you guys and 

peace ! " said Selphie . " Bye I'll miss you guys " said Rinoa . " We'll report in 

punctually everyday . If we don't report in after a week come after us . " said Squall . 

What he really meant ( as everyone knew) was I'll miss you all also . With that being said 

Squall and Rinoa boarded the Ragnarok . Everyone else went back to Balmb Garden 

waving goodbye as Squall finished last minute flight checks and they blasted off .

After double checking the autopilot course , Squall sits back to release some of 

the stress he had built up going through the intricate numbers . He turned to look at Rinoa 

who was looking at the ocean at the moment . He couldn't believe she was all his . He 

still remembered when she had held him with so much love when she thought he had died 

right after she defeated Ultimecia , that she had unknowingly used her powers to destroy 

the time compression dimension Ultimecia had created . She had restored Earth its beauty 

and control both in the future and the present . She had saved them all from the ultimate 

end . At that moment she turned around and smiled at Squall as she stretched in her seat . 

Squall felt like he could be completely open with Rinoa . With her he never hid his 

feelings and thoughts . He got up and walked over to her and carried her and sat down in 

his chair again . " I thought you didn't like this Squall . " said Rinoa . " That was before . 

I like it and you much more now . " said Squall . Rinoa smiled sweetly at him and laid on 

his chest to rest for a bit . . She couldn't believe how much she had changed him . He had 

turned from a cold , hard person to a warm , loving one . Not that he never was , he just 

hid it all the time . Rinoa snuggled up closer to him to make sure he knew she was there . 

Squall squeezed her a little and kissed her head in recognition . She wished that they 

could always be like this . Even though they never showed it they both knew they shared 

a love and bond stronger and more beautiful than any other . " Rinoa ? " asked Squall . " 

Yes ? " answered Rinoa . " I love you Rinoa . I am sorry for all the times I acted cold 

towards you . I was just scared of letting you into my heart and losing you . I went 

through that before and I won't be able to bare it again . Please Rinoa , promise me you 

will never leave me . I love you too much to let you go ever again . " said Squall . Rinoa 

was so startled and happy after hearing this she said nothing but kissed Squall deeply . 

Squall knew that all his questions were answered . She was his , and he was hers . They 

fell asleep in each others arms for the rest of the journey .

Author's note : Well since Squall's reminiscing of the past until they got to the first part 

of the fic is so long I decided to stop here . How is it so far ? Please review this and read 

Part 1 if you are new . Part 3 coming up soon so keep reading ! Sorry about the paragraph 

format my computer's messed up and won't make the save changes . 

**__**

**__**


End file.
